The present invention relates in general to liquid storage containers having a dispensing spout. More particularly, the invention relates to a container for receiving a liquid and/or a granular material, such as a powder, with pouring spout and a drip-proof cap. This container will have a spout and a cap for opening and closing the spout, the cap including a drip guide for causing any contents residue (liquid or powder) on the cap to be directed into the spout when the cap is open to cause drops on the cap to go into the container; that is, to avoid undesirable drips on the container. Additionally, the invention relates to a food shaker having separate measuring devices for measuring two liquids and/or granular materials
The invention further includes a mixing device including two separate mixing devices combined as a unit which can be used to measure volumes of liquids and granular material such as powder.
Containers having pouring spouts are well known, and it is also well known to provide a cap for closing the spout. Examples include liquid laundry detergent containers, pancake syrup containers or bottles, oil (cooking, lubricating, etc.) containers, sauce bottles (such as soy sauce), dry powdered spice containers, etc. While the present invention may have application in any such use, it will be described in the setting of a shaker. Shakers, such as food shakers and mixing devices are known. Measuring devices are known in general. Known food shakers include a container into which a user pours both a liquid and a powder, which the user has measured using a separate device or packet of powder, for example. Such known devices all have drawbacks, such as difficulty of use, cleaning, and lack of versatility. Some known shakers include parts to assist in the mixing of the liquid and powder, such as one or more mixing balls that move around in the closed shaker to enhance the mixing process. There are known shakers on which a base is provided solely for measuring a liquid volume of a liquid put into the base by a user. Some shakers include a base in which there are indicator lines indicating different volumes of liquid.